The Shadow
by Tarron Lee
Summary: Spider-man's team is as close as any family but Nyx had a family. Her brother is still out there. When they're most resent confrontation ends in the melding of two worlds Nyx will have to deal with a new group of young heroes while trying to get back to her own. Will she get home and will she be able to leave a certain Hero behind. Nightwing x OC
1. Chapter 1

Order of the Shadow

Chapter 1

I slipped effortlessly through the shadows; winding through buildings and darting past clueless eyes. My hands are shoved deep in my pockets and I arch my shoulders against the New York cold. I glance lazily up at the sky and catch a glimpse of red and blue swinging over the Manhattan skyline. He swings away and I melt back into the shadows. Spider-man. New York loves to hate him, I just envy him. My breathe catches in my throat. My hand hovers hesitantly above my apartment's doorknob. I wonder if my brother is upstairs or if it's the strange man I have come to fear. Slowly I opened the door. Warm air embraces my chilled limbs. I walk upstairs and carelessly throw my scarf to the floor, kicking off my boots, and tugging my coat from my shoulders. "Derrick?" I call out quietly. I stick my head around the corner. Wary eyes sweep the room.

"Ronny" I spin around to greet the raspy voice behind me. My brother stood hunched in the corner. His entire body curled away from the sun. Something metallic glinted in his hand. A kitchen knife.

"Derrick what are you doing over there?" I try to sound strong but my voice wavers. "Come over here and I'll help you to bed."

"NO" derrick's voice loud and powerful as he stepped forcefully towards me. The sunlight streaming through the window illuminating his scarred face. I flinch slightly at the sight and I can see his eyes widen in anger. "Don't do that, don't look at me like that!"

"I'm Sorry" I outstretched a shy hand toward him and he retaliated. With one quick motion he lunged at me sliced the knife through my cotton t-shirt.

I leaped back and swiped my hand across the air. The knife clattered against the floor and derrick growled at me, "bad Ronny, using your freak abilities against me."

"Ouch" I muttered dryly. He lunged again this time with fists clenched. I formed a fist of my own and yanked. Derrick went sprawling across the ground. Slowly he turned around exposing another knife, this one dripping with some iridescent green liquid.

"Demon! I hate it when you do that. You're evil, that's why you hide in the shadows. Everyone would hate you if they knew what you were. A…a"

"A what?!" I spat ignoring the prickling behind my eyes.

"A monster"

That one stung. I stared at him with cold angry eyes. A glimmer of the brother I once had flickered in his horrible eyes, but it past. Defiant tears slid down my cheeks. I violently swung my arm and little shadowy spikes flew towards derrick pinning his clothes against the soft wood floor. He struggled against them growling. A long blade built itself in my hand. Grasping the handle with both hands I swung the sword above my head and then brought it down.

"Ronny! NO!" The blade posed delicately next to his neck. My teeth gritting together in frustration. "Don't kill me. I'm your brother. I'll do better. I promise. Please, I love you." I squeezed my eyes shut wishing this part of him away. Wishing I had the strength to. I felt the blade before it touched my skin. The drip of the green burning my foot. My eyes snapped open and I flung myself backwards. The blade melted away as did the daggers holding Derrick down.

"Snake!" I hissed. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he rose. All 6'2" of him towering above me.

"I kind of like that. Viper… has a nice ring to it. Sssssee ya 'round" My body shook with sobs as he slipped out the window. The last remnants of my past life leaving with.

I pulled out my cell and dialed the number of the only person I could think of. _Bring, Bring._

"Nick Fury." I take a deep breath.

"Nick it's me, I need some help." I wait for his reply, half expecting him to hang up.

"What happened, Veronica are you ok, is Derrick?" I stare foggily at the fire flickering behind me.

"There was a fire and Derrick didn't make it." I pause before continuing, "I think it's time I joined that team of yours"

~1 year later ~

Training on the helicarrier. So far I've taken down 6 of the twenty androids programed to attack us. Trusty shadow blade at my side I dart in and out of the Shadow Plane. Visible one second, gone the next. I fade out of view of the robot causing it to falter. With a silent battle cry I race forward shadowy blade swinging back. The sword comes down for a final blow and… _Crash_! The android falls at my feet in pieces. A smug Nova hovers above me. His hands raised in mock apology. "THAT WAS MINE!"

"Sorry, I can't help my awesomeness. It makes the ladies and the robots crumble." I snort loudly, and roll my eyes at his ridiculousness.

"Next time your 'awesomeness' gets in my way the only thing crumbling will be you." I storm out of the training room fuming.

"Wait up Nyx." Webs slings himself through the doorway and falls in step with me. I try ignoring him for a while, but the soft patter of his feet keeps him present in my mind. "Is everything okay? You seem tense."

"I'm always tense," I snap, throwing him a smirk. He lifts his mask and steps in front of me.

"Is it what Nova pulled back there, usually you just brush him off." I look Spider-man up and down. He means well and I trust him with my life, but he can see a little farther beneath my skin than I'd like. It makes me feel exposed. Naked. "I know today is hard for you but, but we're here if you need us."

"Thanks Parker"

I grab my hover board and then I go fling myself off the roof of the helicarrier. I hope the fall will release a little steam. I really hate this day. The subtle waves of my black and purple suit remind me of a lightning storm and that puts me in a mood. A dark one. That's not hard though. The city streets come at a hyper speed but I stay put 'till the last second. My whole body throws itself into pulling up and I quickly slide between cars. Barely seen by traffic, I head towards central park. Star should be on west 59th. I slow down next to the park and inhale deeply. The soft smell of fresh cut grass and water overwhelmingly calming. I scan the park and spot a short girl with piercing blue eyes and raven black hair. Star. Slowly I head her way keeping my pace even. My eyes dart across the horizon searching for eavesdroppers. Sitting next to Star on a park bench I turn and stare into her false human eyes. "So where is he? Where's Viper?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Just an update. A few grammatical errors.**

Chapter 2

"All I have seen is that he went to a warehouse in the Bronx." Her eyes flick back and forth nervously and she shivers farther into her jacket.

"Are you sure, you didn't see an address or anything? A street sign!?" I question farther. The small girl shrinks back from my undoubtedly fierce gaze.

"I only saw a warehouse," Star pauses and glances at me. I hear her suck in a breath through her teeth. "Why do you even want to find him? It doesn't seem to make you feel any better. If I were you Ronny, I'd try letting him go." She stands up and shoves her hands into her coat, "if I see anything else I'll let you know" As she turns and walks towards the street I glare angrily at her back. I watch as she hales a taxi and fight back tears. What does she know anyway? It's not supposed to make me feel better, but he's my brother and the only family I've got. I shake my head and wipe my hands underneath my black lensed goggles. The focus shifts and I have to fix the little blue cogs that lets me see through the shadow planes veil.

I step through the veil and everything quiets. Forgetting that I had the hover board in my hand I feel my arm yanked back. Flinging the board to the ground I weave a slick black board underneath my feet. I feel the pulling of the vibrating tether between the shadow board and my mind. Focusing on Bronx the board jumps into action responding to my minds touch. We zip through the city past blurs of buildings. There is no wind to stir my hair and the only acknowledgement my body makes of the speed is a twisted knot in my stomach. We slow near the I-95, and float to the outskirts of the Bronx. A slow scan of my surroundings reveals a lonely broken down warehouse. My gut says that it looks like somewhere Viper would lurk in. If my gut is right then I'm about to get in one hell of a fight.

The board dissolves beneath me and I drop to the ground. I hear an explosion coming from the direction of the warehouse but I don't see anything. I sprint towards the building wincing as my foot slides through a splintered piece of wood. Rapidly I shake off the awful feeling of interacting with physical things while on the shadow plane. The doors of the warehouse tower over me. I shift halfway into the physical world. Planting my hands on the door I push with all my strength. The rusty iron groans in protest at movement. My biceps scream at the effort of pushing the ancient metal. I mumble frustratedly under my breath "What I wouldn't give for superhuman strength. When I get back everyone is getting grief for any complaining they do. Ever." The door swings opened dragging across the ground. I flinch at the screeching noise it makes. My arms ache as I pull them back into the shadow plane. I rub my wrists and walk into the warehouse. Before me lays an expansive room empty of any furniture. A stair case in the left hand corner leads to a loft that circles the room. The entire space reeks of mildew and rotting wood. Holes dot the old floor and I can see straight through to the basement. A low green light escapes up through the boards. I should probably go investigate.

I go find a large enough hole to jump through. Slipping through the hole and land on the soft dirt of the basement floor. An overwhelming musky smell wafts over me. I choke on the scent. There's a large lab bench in the center of the room. A glowing green mess drips off the table and sizzles when it hits the ground. Viper's poison. A long time ago Star was a captive in my dad's lab. After my dad died my brother took over. He experimented with different poisons and venoms. Star's venom is very strong and can affect both the mind and body of any of its victims. There was an explosion and Star's venom burned his face. He slowly went crazy, becoming more and more angry. The explosion actually created a mutant poison that causes a maddening descent to death. The poison he's tried to use on me many times before. I tread lightly over to where Viper sat curled in a corner. Low guttural sounds echo of the walls. He rocks forward hands knotted in his hair. He growls and kicks at the wall. His scarred face turns to where I'm standing. My breath catches in my throat.

"Ronny?" his voice sounds broken. I reach out a hand towards the little boy cowering in the corner. I beg my brother to come out. Beg him to talk to me like he used to. His face twists into a sneer, "I know you're there witch. I always know when you're there." My hand snaps back and I walk over to the corner opposite Viper. Then I slip back into the real world.

"Actually I'm over here." Viper head whips around to glare at me. I see his eyes soften for a second but then he's gone and I feel cold and empty. He looks at me and with a tired sigh and asks,

"What are you doing here little sister?"

"Well I'm obviously here for the warm hospitality." Viper spits out a hoarse guffaw. "I'm here because you're here Derrick and I live to follow you're murderous self around."

"I don't want you here Veronica. Go home!"

"Can't I burned it down," I state dryly.

"I meant the helicarrier." I look him up and down. He looks terrible. Worse than usual. I wonder if he'll let me help him this time or if he'll just try to kill me again.

I take a tentative step towards him. "Are you gonna come with me this time."

"Yes dear sister I've changed my tune and I'm going to go live with shield and all you're playpen buddies."

"Okay, well then I'll just leave." I can't kill him. He knows I can't kill him so he'll either let me go or I'm going to have to escape. I turn to walk away dreading being so vulnerable. I count the seconds that my back is turned to him. I'm halfway up the stairs when I hear heavy footsteps behind me. I swing around to face my brother coming at me with a knife glowing luminescent green. I fall back into the shadow plane. I feel the sharp sting of the knife slicing through my side. There's no blood but I clutch my stomach stumbling up the rest of the way up the staircase. I hear Viper's heavy breathing behind me. Frantically I shift back to the physical world and race as fast as I possibly can towards the door which somehow managed to swing shut. I shove my shoulder against the door planting my feet against the ground. The doors not budging.

I turn around and see Viper stalking towards me. Without any other way to get out I dash towards the stairs in the left. Viper see's where I'm going and starts to run towards me. I trip up to the loft. Spotting a window I dart towards it not knowing exactly what my plan is. I'm almost to the window when I feel cold steel slicing through my upper arm. I stumble back grasping at the bleeding cut. A gooey green liquid mixes with my blood and squishes through my fingers making my hands slippery. Viper strides closer to me. His eyes alight with fury. I feel the backs of my knees hit the railing of the loft. He stands in front of me glowering into my eyes. I glare back at him but my sight is fading and I see three blurry versions of him.

"Bye, bye little sister." His hand presses against my chest and I go toppling over the railing. Everything throbs as I hit the wooden planks below. Pain swims around my mind before I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: For anyone whose been reading this. I'm sorry that it's been two weeks since I updated. I want to try to update every weekend if I can. I have been battling writers block. Yes I know it's very sad, if you want to shed a few tears for me that's ok. I am working through it so this chapter is kind of short. The next one will be longer. Reviews are always welcome. I do not own any of the characters from USM (they'd be way more awesome if I did) or YJ. Nyx, Viper and Star are mine.**

Chapter 3

A heart monitor beeps from the corner. I blink slowly, sleep clouding my vision. Blurry figures race around my bed. Colors dance and swirl around each other making me dizzy. The buzz of voices whooshes around me but I can't make out any specific words.

"Ronny? She's awake! Ronny stay with me. Everything is going to be fine. Ronny?" a voice breaks through the fog before fading away. My eyes slam shut as the voice calls my name over and over again. Quieter each time.

In my dream I'm running away from something. I think it is Viper, and I can hear his cold laughter around me. He taunts me as I push my legs harder. Lactic acid burns on the pulling cords of my muscles. I don't see the root, but it rises out of the ground sending me sprawling across the forest floor. As I turn to face my brother I see instead myself. I stalk towards myself cloaked in shadows. A long black blade lays menacingly against my palm. Lengthy jagged teeth line my mouth and drip with a frothy red liquid. I have no eyes, just blank white holes staring emotionlessly at me. The scene changes and I'm standing behind myself. Peter stands in front of us. His hand stretches towards us. He takes a bold step forward.

"Come on Ronny. It's me. It's Pete. You don't want to hurt me. I know you're still in there. You're a good person; you're a hero." I nod my head violently but the other me just laughs.

"Stupid bug. Ronny is dead. She was weak and let me take her over. She couldn't take the power thrust upon her." _No._ I scream. _I'm here. Peter I'm here_. I try to rip myself from my spot but my feet won't budge. My hands reach desperately towards Peter, but he can't see me. The shadow raises the blade. _No_ , I cry. I jolt awake. My body heaving with dry sobs.

I take a minute to calm down then look around my surroundings. Light floods into the room from under the door. Stiff hospital blankets scratch my heavy legs. I slowly flex my fingers. They feel swollen and useless. I swing my legs out of the bed. First the left then the right landing with a soft thud against the cold tile floor. My toes curl and I consider pulling them back under the warm covers. I push myself off the edge of the bed and tread to the door. Throwing it open I glance into the hallway. The coast is clear. I pull at my hospital gown trying to retain some dignity. Goose bumps rise on the backs of my thighs and on my lower back.

"Jesus, everyone in here is gonna end up dying from catching a cold," I mutter under my breath. With a huff I cross my arms frigidly and round the corner quickly jumping onto the shadow plane as two nurses come out of a hospital room. They chat about pervy patients and one of them laughs. I chuckle to myself.

I wonder to myself why my team isn't here as I walk towards the elevator. They wouldn't just leave me here. Not without protection. Would they? No, but I don't see any shield agents anywhere. I watch the light at the top of the elevator flicker as I drop through floors. Maybe my team is outside. They'll probably try to make me go back but I feel fine. I walk past a warm looking woman nodding off at the receptionist desk. My arm pushes the front door open leaving a smudge on the clean glass. There's no one. Not even a regular old police officer. What is going on?

An unfamiliar street stretches out in front of me. Skyscrapers line the horizon illuminated only by street lamps. I strain my eyes searching for the lively lights. My ears wait desperately for the loud hustle of a New York City night. They are met with silence. Deafening silence. I find myself rounding a corner. I have to find out where I am. Then, why I'm there. There's a shiny box filled to the brim with Newspapers. I slip back into the physical plane and smash the glass. Warm blood runs down my hand and drips onto the ground. My other hand pulls a paper through the shattered glass. _March 26_ _th_ _2015\. Metropolis Daily._ Metropolis? Where in hells name is Metropolis?

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Peter stands over Ronny's bed. A soft moan escapes her lips and her head thrashes wildly on her pillow. His eyebrows crinkle in concern and he touches the back of his hand to her feverish forehead. Sam stands in the doorway. Arms crossed. His head snaps up at the sound of Ronny's sharp cry.

"What's going on Parker?" his angry voice stirs Danny's sleeping form in a plush chair.

"I think she's having a nightmare." Dark circles rim Peter's eyes. He hasn't slept in days. "The poison makes you hallucinate." "I should've been there."

Sam's eyes turn dark, "yeah, you should have. She should never have gone after Viper alone especially on the anniversary of her brother's death"

"It's not that simple Sam. There's more going on here." The girl on the bed groans. Everyone in the room turns to look at her. Her eyes flutter open. Peter rushes to her side urging her to stay awake. Everyone rushes around the bed. Sam darts into the hallway to find Eva and Luke. Nurses flood in after hearing the voices. The girl reaches up her arm and grabs at Peter's shirt.

"The shadow," she chokes. Eyes wide and rimmed with red.

"What shadow? Ronny what are you talking about?" her slim fingers tighten around his shirt. A small smile ghosts across her mouth.

"Me." She pulls him close to her face a hisses in his ear, "I'm the shadow."

 **Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update. There's a lot of flipping between 1** **st** **person and 3** **rd** **person in this chapter. For the record the things happening in 3** **rd** **person did happen before the events in 1** **st** **person even though they're both written in present tense. As always please review and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

My fingers clench around the newspaper; blood is pouring from my knuckles onto the black ink. I don't understand. What happened? I look around again willing the tears away from my eyes. I saw derrick. He tried to kill me then I woke up in a hospital. My head hurts and my hand throbs. My eyes drift down and I remember that I'm still wearing a hospital gown. Wherever I am, whatever happened, I need to get myself together. First stop, real clothes. I crumple up the paper and toss it into a waiting garbage can. My feet move of their own accord while I listen to the pound of my heart in my ears.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Ronny rises from the bed. The veins crossing her legs and arms run black. It creeps up to her neck and. She takes a deep breath then exhales a black cloud. The dark of her pupils bleeds into the rest of her eyes, muddying her emerald irises. Peter stumbles back from the bed. The rest of the team moves forward, Sam raising a tentative hand towards Ronny. Peter thrusts his arms out in front of the group.

"Don't," he warns, "That is not Ronny."

"What are you talking about Parker? Of course that's Ronny she's just sick. Get your hand away from me." Sam pushes angrily past Peter's only wall of defense.

"Sam get back here." Peter's desperate commands fall on deaf ears as Sam walks towards Ronny. Preoccupied with testing out her new found strength Ronny stretches her hands and rolls her neck completely oblivious to Sam's advances.

"Ronny?" Sam's voice breaks her concentration and her black eyes flicker violently at his closeness. She bares her teeth and growls,

"I don't want to talk to you." Sam's eyes widen as two long swords shift into existence in her hands.

"New weapons huh. The Ronny I know always preferred one sword." He bites down on his tongue as his voice starts to waver. A loud taunting laugh bursts from the girl's unassuming lips.

"Of course you would think I'd choose the weaker of weapons. Ronny was weak and afraid of the pure unadulterated power coursing through her DNA, but I am strong. My kind is strong and I know my full potential." The girl saunters closer to Sam, her body swinging easily.

"Come on Ronny. We need you to come back to us. You're a hero." The figure pauses at the last three words. Her black eyes cloud over with tears.

"Hero?" the word escapes her lips, small, shaky, and barely audible. The swords melt away from her hands and Sam steps closer. At this Ronny narrows her eyes. The room spins as she wraps herself in shadows disappearing into thin air.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I slip a long sleeved black shirt over my head comfortable in my favorite color. My legs shake form the cold and I bounce from one foot to another on the cold tile floor. I pick up the pair of khaki cargo pants a slip them over my icy skin. Before I leave the dressing room I press my forehead against the door. I breathe deep and shaky breaths. My eyes brim with tears but I quickly scrub my face with my sleeves. I swing open the door and jog towards the shoes, grabbing a black hoodie on my way. Two black sneakers later I look like an ordinary teenager.

The sharp night air stings my chins and I debate staying in the clothing store, but there's too much of a chance that I'll be caught in the morning. I need to find a map so I circle the streets looking for some sort of tourist trap. On the corner of two streets, the names of which I don't know, lies a little stand with maps of the area. It outlines places I've never heard of like Gotham and Star City but right in the middle of everything is home. New York City here I come.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

A young girl clad in all black materializes out of a cloud of smoke. Her long black trench coatwhips around herlegs in the wind. She strolls across the street closely missing cars honking at her. Fallen leaves crunch under her heavy boots. Eventually they stop in front of three tombstones. Ronny grimaces and shoves her hands in her pockets. " _Derrick Andrews, Son and Brother. Martin Andrews, Beloved Husband and Father. Emmaline Andrews, Mother and Wife."_

"Your dad was a dick even after he died. He didn't even have the decency to put beloved on your mother's tomb stone." In this the shadow was always in agreement with its host. The girl had a sucky child hood. The dark figure picks up a rock off the ground and etches a long deep line through the word beloved.

The one thing the shadow didn't understand was the girl's affinity with this villain, Viper. Why did she always call him Derrick when it was obvious that Derrick was buried here? One thing was for certain the Shadow will find the Viper and it will end him to put their mind at rest.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

I step off the bus and rub my sore neck. Pins and needles prick at the backs of my legs and my butt is completely numb. I must have fallen asleep on the bus and the driver came over and told me to get off or he'd call the cops for my bumming a ride. I didn't want to argue with him so I got off but I have no idea where I am. It's not Manhattan though, that's for sure. I walk a few more paces and lean my aching body against a sign pole. These have been the worst to days of my life and I'm no closer to a feasible solution then when I left my hospital room. My stomach growls in agreement reminding me that I need substance. I've already broken into more places than I wanted to but the urge to control some part of my life along with the painful churning in my gut pushes me to find nutrients.

I slip into and alleyway and fade onto the shadow plane. My board builds itself automatically underneath my feet and carries me to a bakery. I wince at the idea of walking through the wall, but my hand still hurts from breaking the glass of the newspaper dispenser. I hold my breath and slip into the wall. Brick slices through my chest. My veins and blood warp around the physical material slushing inside me. By the time I'm through my body is so tired from holding itself together it collapses in one big heap on the ground. I hear yelling and eventually the whirring of police sirens, but I'm too tired to care even as they lift my up and put me in the back of a cop car.

 **I know things may be a little confusing so tell me if you'd be interested in a backstory chapter or if you want me to continue releasing the past slowly. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I hope you guys like this one. I'm going to try and wrap up the DC + Marvel collision in the next couple chapters. The way I refer to the Shadow is a little weird, I wasn't sure how to do that so I used they, but it is the singular they. Please review I really want feedback.**

Chapter 5

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I sit in a cell at a local police station. My cheeks still burn red from embarrassment at the fact that I could even hold myself together long enough to walk through a wall. I still wonder what happened. Usually I'm stronger than that, unless I did something really big. I shake the thought from my head and focus in on the T.V. blaring in the corner. One of the police officers stares at the screen, a half-eaten donut hanging from his swollen fingers.

"Looks like we have a new super villain ladies and gentleman. This girl tried to rob a humble baker by using her freak abilities to shift through a wall. Luckily the assailant was caught by our real heroes, the humans, but was the Justice League anywhere to be seen. No! I bet you this girl is one of them. They're probably in cohorts." I glare at the screen with the annoying man blowing a small attempt to borrow some food way out of proportion. Now I know what it's like to be Spider-Man. The guard turns around and gapes at me. Crumbs and frosting tumbling from his lips. His small eyes are being swallowed by his large cheeks. If I were outside these bars I would punch his jaw shut and jab my fingers in his beady little eyes. Wait what, I wouldn't do that. My head throbs as the man's mouth moves.

"What?" I growl, grinding my teeth.

"That's you there on the T.V. How did you go through the wall? Are you gonna go through the bars?" His hand moves shakily toward the gun on his hip fumbling at the holster.

"Stop that," I snap, "I'm not going through the bars." I roll my eyes. Like he even knows how to use that gun. He seems new fresh off the press I could take him in nine seconds flat maybe less. I go back to staring at the T.V. Absentmindedly I say, "Sounds like Jameson."

"Who's Jameson?" The guard looks at me with clueless eyes.

"You don't know who J. Jonah Jameson is?" My heart starts to beat faster. There was a New York on the map. Everyone knows Jameson, even people from New Jersey.

"No." the guard giggles. "You must mean G. Gordon Godfrey." No I don't mean that at all. I start to panic.

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge here," I shout slamming my palm into the bars. My skin stings from the impact. "Where's the Chief of Police. Or the head detective." The man jumps out of his chair quickly. His hand reaches for his gun but before he can get to it I'm standing in front of him slapping the gun out his hand and forging my own out of shadow. The man squeals and stumble through the door. My head feels heavy and scrambled. Thoughts swim lazily around my mind causing my eyesight to blur. There's a phone on the man's deserted desk. I pick it up and dial.

"Hello, this is J. Jonah Jameson's office. What can I do for you? Hello. Is anyone there" I drop the receiver when the women hangs up.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

The shadow waits patiently for the Viper to show up. The warehouse they are in is filthy. Dust drips from the walls. The smell of rotting wood waft into their nose. Eventually they hear the sound of footsteps above them. Black swirls around them and two long swords appear in their hands. A tall figure ducks into the tight room. The frame of the door too narrow for his broad shoulders. He mutters to himself softly from beneath unkempt tangles of hair. He doesn't see the girl standing in the shadows. He doesn't know of the grin stretched over their face. Teeth gleaming because they will finally rid this plague from their mind. The shadow stalks forward. Viper's is back turned to her. She raises the swords in an x, a perfect position for decapitation. Tender pale skin completely exposed to the dark blades but as the shadow tries to pull its arms back they don't move.

They try again but nothing happens. The shadow screeches, giving away their position. The man spins around. In seeing the girl his eyes turn to slits and he groans,

"How many time do I have to kill you?" The shadow moans in agony and clutches their head. The sight of his familiar face physically painful.

"Why do I care about you?" the girl shouts. They fall to their knees. As they look up the man sees his little sister, tears streaming down her face because of him. He drops down in front of her.

"I don't know," he touches her cheek, "Do you think you can stop?"

"No. She loves you. I don't understand why. She's stupid. Connection is irrelevant" Derrick pulls his hand away from her face.

"What do you mean, _she_?"

"Ronny would have died from your poison. I kept us alive but she is no more, or I thought…"

Derrick stands above the girl. The room around him starts to shift.

"What's going on?" The shadow is incoherent, rocking back and forth on her knees. The walls turn to swirling black dust. The ground warps and rocks underfoot. "Ronny!" Derrick screams over the sound of wind whirring past. The girl only cries louder in response. Other parts of buildings jut in and out of the mass of darkness. Something strikes the man at the base of the neck and he falls to the ground unconscious. The storm doesn't cease. Outside black clouds spin around the city and the lines between two universes unravel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Warning, THIS IS A** **LONG** **(can you underline twice on word) AUTHORS NOTE. Don't read if you don't care what the hell goes through my head. If you're the kind of person who likes to know everything about anything well read on friend. So first of all I apologize for not updating sooner but honestly all the nonreviewers don't give me much incentive. Secondly, I do switch between 1** **st** **and 3** **rd** **person a lot and probably will continue to because I'm a sadist. Ok so because I'm god (I mean obviously didn't you already know this) and because I can do whatever I want I have changed the ages and chronology of young justice quite a bit. My OC is 17. I wanted Nightwing to be team leader but I also wanted Artemis and Wally to still be on the team so I made him 17 as well an them 19. I am a selective author meaning I don't give a shit what happened chronologically or in which season. Basically Classic members, plus Beastboy, Tim, Blue Beetle, and Arsenal. On occasion. Ok I'm done with my rant. Enjoy and review. I'm serious. Review.**

Chapter 6

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I wrack my brain, desperately trying to conjure up some memory of how I got to this place. Maybe I'm overreacting and I've heard of that other reporter guy, or this is just some really bizarre dream and I'm going to wake up. I still can't help feeling that something is really wrong, even if I'm dreaming. The way I went through the bars it wasn't like going through a wall, it was like I just appeared on the other side of them. I definitely couldn't do that before.

Looking for some shelter I shift into the shadow plane. The quiet wraps around me and I am soothed by the solitude. I've always been good at this part. The alone part. There's still a New York City. I need to get there. My team needs me, not to mention that whatever happened to our world could've affected them too. A ball of worry grows in my stomach. If they're not ok, it's my fault. Slowly, I creep out of the police station even though no one can see me.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"This new villain has already broken out of jail. It took her all of 5 minutes to have the police officer on duty running away without his weapon screaming about a demon."

"Bet I could have done it in one," Robin whispers to Beast Boy.

"Ha, I coulda done it in 5 seconds. Tops," Beast Boy counters. Robin's eyes scrunch as he opens his mouth to launch verbal warfare. Their battle is cut off by a sharp glare from Nightwing, but the smirk twitching across his mouth lets them know they're not in any real trouble.

"Looks like it's our turn to try and take her down. This is a sensitive mission. We've never seen this one before and she's young. Bring her in. Unharmed." The team shuffles out of the room chatting about whatever teen sensation was swirling around the internet then. They're not serious at all about this mission. In fact they're quite nonchalant. Nightwing watches them go with a concerned look. They need to get chalant, and soon.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

My feet ache and my stomach growls angrily. I can't remember the last time I ate. There's no way I'm breaking in anywhere, seeing how well that turned out last time, but maybe there's something else I can do.

My shadow knife slices through my new clothing and it's almost sad but the tattered cloth will serve my purpose much better. My face was on the news. Fury would've killed me for that one. I scoop up some filth from the side of a building. Every muscle resists as I rub the gunk on my face. I can feel myself turning green and the bile builds up in my throat. Swallowing hard I try to ignore whatever I just smeared across my face and hope it's not poisonous. There. Now I'm a normal _homeless_ teenager. Let's see if I'm any good at begging.

I have 50 cents in my pocket. You really don't realize how big of assholes people are until you've been sitting on the corner for hours and all you have to show for it is 50 cents. I see an older women in a nice coat head my way.

"Excuse me. Ma'am. I'm awful hungry. Do you have a dollar?"

"Ugh I don't fund junkies." She walks away with a huff. Fine. that's it. This little experiment of endurance has stripped away enough of my dignity. I scrub at the mud on my face and spit violently as some gets in my mouth. My whole body stiffens at the feel of a rough hand cupping my shoulder. Turning around slowly I'm met with a very tall very beefy police officer.

"Did you bother this woman?" I clench my jaw at his accusatory gaze. If only I had laser vision; that women would be nothing but dust. I glare at her stupid face, her nose turned up in the most demeaning manner. Looking back to the man I try and make my eyes as wide and innocent seeming as possible.

"No sir. I just asked if she had a dollar to spare." Gruffly he grabs my arm.

"Right. I've seen your type before. Little urchins begging for drug money. Come on you're coming with me." This day just keeps getting better and better.

I shift into the shadow plane. His grip clenches through my arm and I shiver at having flesh cut through tendons and muscles. Him and the women search wildly for me, their mouths agape. I half expect cartoon drool to form at the corner of their lips. I should walk away, just turn around and leave. But if I'm being honest, I really don't want to. The hostility that's been building inside of me since I woke up bursts forth. I shift into the physical plane with a guttural roar. My punch sends the officer hurtling into the nearest building. There's no way. Dumbstruck, I stare at my hand. Since when can I do that?

I'm different. But why? I can't remember. I can't remember anything! Stone crumbles beneath my new strength as I swing my fist against a wall. A crowd has gathered around our little trio. There's no way out now. I barely catch the flicker of the women's eyes to a place above me, but I feel the sting of an arrow slicing through my shoulder before I can react. Here goes nothing. With all my remaining strength I throw a million shadowy spikes in the general vicinity of the arrow's origin. Then I collapse from the effort. I hope they kept my cell clean.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Artemis throws herself down as shiny black darts shatter around her. She covers her head and prays that she's strong enough to fight whatever is down there. She peers up from her place on the ground to see Kid Flash inching towards her. She thrusts her head violently to try and get him to stop but he ignores her. Stubborn idiot. Both heroes' heads snap up at the whir of police sirens. Crap. If they don't get this girl, Nightwing is gonna be pissed. Robin is one step ahead, flinging himself off of the roof. Artemis and Kid share a look before quickly following.

Police surround the girl clad in mud and ripped clothing.

"Wow she must have had a tough week." Artemis jumps at the sound of Miss Martian's voice behind her. Who would've thought that a telepathic voice would be less jarring than a real one? Sometimes it strikes her how close the team has grown.

Kid Flash darts forward, blocking the girl from the police.

"The Justice League will take it from here." He throws the officers a blinding smile to show them that everything is under control.

"This girl is a criminal. She assaulted a cop and broke out of jail. We're not going to just hand her over to a bunch of kids." Everyone tenses at this. They would always be categorized as kids; sidekicks; not the Justice League. Wally picks up the unconscious girl swinging her defiantly in his arms. Artemis knows the look painted on his face. There is no way anyone is getting anywhere near that girl. The cops reach for their weapons but Robin is on it. Smoke erupts around the team and when the cloud clears they are nowhere to be found.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: So even though I don't have a lot of readers I still like to write all the goings on in my brain. Skip if easily disturbed. So I love Nightwing but I also love Robin. I know it's a terrible dilemma. I decided to use Nightwing. Because in those five years we don't really know exactly how they were and I felt more comfortable changing things than trying to write a 17 year old Robin. So a little more of Robin's personality in Nightwing's body. I've also been wondering if this story would work better as a pure Young Justice piece and am considering taking it off. Seeing how no one reviews to this I'm not expecting much help but I just had to put it out there. As always enjoy and review.**

Chapter 7

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Spiderman sits at the head of the long table in the helicarrier conference room. His head rest in his hands. He can't remember the last time he slept through the night or ate a meal outside the dark of his room. One of his teammates is gone. He was responsible for her and now she's nowhere to be found. That's great isn't it? Where's a "Team-Mate of the Year" mug when you need one. They've scoured the city, even the strange new outskirts that he's positive are from somewhere else. The disaster had to have something to do with Nyx, or the shadow; whichever was in control. He stands up, disheartened but not defeated yet. He will find her. Whatever it takes, Nyx will come home.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I wake up in a cold room. Again. That gets old fast. Instead of the sheer metal of a prison cell I'm surrounded by rocks. Strange, but not the weirdest thing to happen to me this week. Has it only been a week? Shakily I rise to a sitting position. My shoulder throbs in agonizing protest and I reach up to grasp the wound. Soft gauze touches the tips of my fingers. It's bandaged?

"Curiouser and curiouser." I mutter through dry cracked lips. The effort of speaking grates painfully against my throat. Thinking is not much more comfortable. How many places will I have to escape? Where is my team? What did I do? Every little thing that has happened since that day in the warehouse crashes over me and I crumble under the pressure. First a few tears slip from my eyes but then water cascades over my cheeks. I collapse; sobs wrack my body.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Nightwing swings around furiously to meet his team. His glare burning through his mask.

"I said unharmed. Does that look unharmed to you?" He gestures at the sobbing girl on the screen. Kid steps forward obviously feeling the need to protect Artemis but steps back with one of her crippling glares.

"She was acting to dangerously, I was just trying to divert her attention."

"Then you use an exploding arrow, not a sharp one," Nightwing fumed pinching the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. Artemis squirmed under his words. Her own emotions clouding in her brain. Shaking off the feeling of inadequacy she marches to stand in front Nightwing.

"You may be team leader but don't forget that I'm two years your senior," she spat and them in a softer hurt voice, "and I'm supposed to be your friend." Her tall frame storms out of the room without another word. Kid watched the blonde ends of his girlfriend's ponytail swing out of the room before glaring at his friend.

"Not cool man, not cool." He quickly whooshes after Artemis.

"Everyone just go get some sleep." The team leaves their leader alone. Nightwing rubs the back of his neck and groans. Since when does a retrieval mission include shooting someone with an arrow? He's just glad that Arsenal wasn't there. How dangerous could this girl really be? She looks so… broken. Lately he hasn't been feeling very together either. Moments like these make him truly understand the over in overwhelmed.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

"Pull yourself together!" I am so tired of this. I am not some pathetic little girl who is homesick. I have a job to do and I can't do it from in here. Pulling myself up to a standing position I ignore the sharp twinge of pain in my shoulder. This is not the worst injury I've had. I shift into the shadow plane. My body stiffens at the realization of the fact that the last time I tried to walk through a wall I collapsed. Damn. I used to be good at escaping.

"Here goes nothing," I whisper to myself. Rock sloshes through me and I groan. Catching my breath I push forward, ignoring the dizziness in my skull. Brick slides away from as it stumble out of the wall. Staring down the corridor I can see that there is no way that I'm getting out without going through many more walls. My stomach churns and my mind shrinks away from the idea. I know my weaknesses. Wish I didn't have so many but I know what they are. Fighting it will be.

My muscles bunch at the sound of an alarm ringing. Wow they're good. I must admit, they're good. But I'm better. A shadow blade stretches out beside me as I race down the hallway.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Nightwing jumps up from his spot in front of the surveillance screen. Where the hell did she go? The girl's nowhere to be found. She just up and disappeared. He looked around wildly but the entire team was in their dorms. A sense of responsibility washes over him. He'll take care of this himself. The tall dark hero races off; this girl had caused more trouble than he is alright with.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I jam my sword in between the hinges of the nearest door. I think it's an exit. At this point I don't care. The strength of the shadow weapon yanks the metal away from the wall. There is an unfamiliar power coursing through my veins. Raw untamed power. This is what it feels like to be a shadow. I think I like it.

Slipping through the door I feel my skin hum. A tall man dressed in grey sprints around the corner. His mask scrunched underneath floppy tresses of raven black hair. Lean muscles bulge under the tight fabric of his grey suit. This guy could probably beat me up. No definitely. He could definitely beat me up.

He runs towards me. Quickly he produces two stick like weapons that remind me of nun-chucks. Alright ninja boy. Let's go. He growls as I slip into the shadow plane. Wielding a staff, I leap back onto his plane and sweep him off his feet.

"Hey would you believe me if I told you I was actually one of the good guys?" The figure scoffs. A smile dancing across his lips. He hops to his feet but not before giving me a couple good jabs to the abdomen.

"Yeah me neither," I groan through the pain. Screw staffs, now I'm mad. The man gawks as I throw my staff aside and weave a long black sword. Lunging forward I slice through air. His agile figure springs back, narrowly missing my weapon. We strike back and forth, our feet moving gracefully around each other. "Hm. It's almost like we're dancing," I tease. Am I having, fun?

"Yeah," he swipes his foot against my ankle. There's no chance for me to hit the ground as he catches me in a dip. Our noses are centimeters from each other. I'm hyper aware of his large hand cradling the back of my head. He smirks. "Do you accept defeat?"

"Never," I twist myself around in his arms and propel myself forward grasping at his hands. He topples over me, landing with an ompf on the ground. I stand over him and peer down at his mysterious face.

"Do you accept defeat?" A strong hand grabs my ankle and drags me to the ground. He swings his large frame on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I can get out his hold at any time. But I find myself wanting to give up. Must be new.

"Fine. I surrender," I growl. He grins as I roll my eyes. One of his strong hands helps me to my feet and I am once again aware of the minimal distance between us. I wonder if he notices. He doesn't seem that put off by it if he does.

"Come on, I'll get you something to eat," he laughs. Swiftly he grabs my hands and slaps a pair of handcuffs on my wrists. "Just in case," he whispers in my ear.

We sit at a counter. This place reminds me of the hellicarrier: casual for where the team lives and also a headquarters. At least S.H.I.E.L.D knows how to multi task.

"Open," The boy, whose name I have come to learn is Nightwing, commands. I open my mouth. He pops a spoonful of cereal in my open jaw. This is so embarrassing, but I'm just glad he stopped doing the airplane thing. Seeing as how he hasn't killed me yet I'm going to assume he's a good guy. And if he's a good guy, then he can help me get home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Short chapter. As always feel free to skip my rant (you know you readers I don't know if I have because you don't review). So for this chapter I wanted to include more Spider-man because believe it or not he's actually an important character. If you really need the romance fix I'm sorry but I'm not that easy. Go read smut or something. Questions that won't be answered, kind souls may prove me wrong. Is Spidey quippy enough? He is more based off of Spectacular Spider-man whose super quippy. Am I portraying Nigthwing well? He's one of my favorite people and I'd rather rot than ruin him. Should there be more Nova? Will we ever get to the smooching between Nyx and Nightwing? Did anyone catch my ATLA reference? Ok enjoy the stupid chapter and for the love of all that is good and beautiful REVIEW.**

Chapter 8

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Spider-man swings above foreign streets. Tall dark buildings cast shadows over one of the mystery cities. Chills run up his spine as he sticks to wall after wall, watching people sift through crowded dreary streets. Even the bright colors look dull, god this place is depressing. What the hell is he doing? He's like oh hey maybe she'll just be walking down the street. But he doesn't know where to look. If she were able, she would come home. Right?

Artemis strings an arrow but with nowhere to release it she puts it away with a sigh. A figure catches her eye. There's a man swooping above the city skyline on a, web? Black Spider. Artemis takes off, training her eye on the masked villain. Finally something to shoot at.

A sharp object whizzes past Spider-man. He lands on a wall and sweeps his eyes across the expanse. There's another one. Arrows? Really arrows. Spidey flips down and lands in an alley way. There's a girl in front of him but he doesn't think she heard him. She glares up at the sky, probably looking for him but he's never met her in her life. This is a really stupid idea but he's curious. Spider-man clears his throat and the slender blonde whips around.

The Black Spider is wearing blue and red? Artemis' confusion almost stops her from stringing an arrow. Spider jumps at her weapon and it fills her with a sense of satisfaction.

"Hey watch where you're pointing that thing. You could shoot an eye out. Namely one of mine" Artemis rolls her eyes. Apparently Spider is feeling especially chatty today.

"Really you're giving up that easily?" She wants something to shoot at; a moving target but the Spider is just standing there.

"Have we met? You seem particularly hostile." Spidey snipes but Artemis is dumbfounded. She's fought the Black Spider more than once. "Look Robin Hood, it was nice talking to you but I think I'll be going," A white web spirals out of his wrist and sticks to the building. He pulls himself up but Artemis is quick. An arrow pins Spider-man to the wall.

"Hey, I have to stitch this suit myself!" At least she didn't go through skin. That he doesn't want to stitch anytime soon. She strings another arrow but before he can wrestle himself free it makes impact near his head. It bursts releasing a grey smoke. The world starts to go blurry as Spider-man fades out of consciousness. "I don't like this city," he slurs before blacking out.

"It's Artemis. I just took down the Black Spider." Tell her about her inadequacy now.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I watch the team train. There are no handcuffs on my wrists. It's ridiculous how much they trust me. They don't even know me. I defiantly don't trust them, especially not the green one. She literally asked if she could dig around in my head, well not like that, but skull surrounding thoughts equals privacy; I deserve it. There's something about Nightwing though. He just feels safe. It's stupid to trust him, after all they are still keeping me prisoner here. Where ever, "here" is. They call it the cave but they've never even let me in on whether we are still in the states.

Nightwing stands tall and stiff observing the fighting style of Robin and Blue Beetle. His hidden eyes critiquing them. I hate being under that kind of scrutiny. That's the scrutiny of S.H.I.E.L.D. Of Fury wanting me to be a 'clean record' agent when being a part of the team was hard enough. I can't wait until I'm eighteen, not that it looks like it will matter anyway. Miss Martian ruffles Beastboy's hair and he bats at her hand halfheartedly. A ball of jealousy grows in my stomach at their interaction. I try to push away the familiar longing but memories of family assault my thoughts.

As if sensing my worry Nightwing comes and sits next to me. "Come train with us." It feels wrong, traitorous, but his soft smile pulls me forward. I strike. Kicking. Punching. All good releases from the tension of being cooped up. Nightwing blocks me every time. He's good.

"What are you're powers?" I ask breathlessly.

"I don't have powers." I stop punching, drowning in shock.

"No powers?" His nose crinkles and his playful smile turns down into a frown

"No," I sense a sore subject but I've never been one to be sensitive of others.

"How can you not have powers? You are literally kicking my ass. I mean come on. And a month ago I was not this strong. Like super-weakling," Nightwing laughs at my rant. I smile at his joyous laugh. He's so warm and open. All of his emotions out on display, but also not. That's confusing. I don't want to change the atmosphere but I should ask while he's relaxed. You know so I can piss him off. "Look. Your team is cool and all. I appreciate your' not killing me but I have to get home. You have yours but I have mine too"

"I don't have the authority to order your release. You're still a criminal." The warmth drains from his voice and my hope of ever getting out of here starts to dwindle.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Nightwing paces his room. What was he thinking? Of course she was just trying to get him to free her. Stupid. But not anymore. His guard is up. His ears perk up at the sound of a rapping knock on the door. Artemis stands in the door frame. Her muscular figure is tense and you could cut glass with her jaw, it's so tight.

"I took down Black Spider." Nightwing beckons her into the room. The anger of before melts away and he really needs someone he trusts to confide in.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?" Nightwing sighs and runs a hands through his thick black hair. "Well get whelmed." His eyes trail up to meet her teasing ones. A weight is lifted off of his shoulders at her forgiving smile. "What are we gonna do about the girl?" Her raspy voice prods carefully.

"We'll keep her here. Just for a while. I don't think that she's that bad but she is dangerous." Artemis tilts her head to the side.

"What aren't you telling me?" Nigthwing shifts his gaze around unsure whether or not he should divulge his suspicions. Finally conceding to his desire for a confidant, he pulls upan array of battles being fought by the Justice League.

"Over the past couple of months we've seen dozens of new villains. No one knows where they came from but they've come to blows with the League multiple times. They always escape," Nightwing pauses much to Artemis' irritation. She clears his throat to get him to continue. "Do you remember that insane storm a couple of months ago?"

"Yeah, why?" A red hot blush filled her cheeks. She spent that day with Wally, in bed. They didn't go outside at all but thunder boomed all day. The power was knocked out but they lit candles and a fire in the fireplace to keep warm.

"All of these people showed up after that storm."

"You think the storm had something to do with the crime rate?" Her sarcastic voice dripped with skepticism.

"I don't think it was a storm".

Spider-man lays on a cold metal cot. How the hell did he get put in prison? Stupid Robin Hood girl. Well Nick would probably disapprove but if he got put in here there could be more of them, plus all the scary bad guys. Nyx is much more likely to get in a fight than even Nova. If she's here, he'll find her. The team will just have to manage without him for a while. He groans at the thought of bucket head in charge, hopefully it won't come to that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Really short chapter. Just setting things up and working on Nightwing. I've been having a hard time with his character. Robin is absolutely adorable and I wanted to include his characteristics but I really don't want to destroy him or Nightwing. Bear with me as I struggle through that awkward illness that is not wanting to misportray a fictional character. As always please REVEIW and enjoy. P.S. dear readers it's my birthday and this is what I chose to do with my time. You should feel luck ;).**

Chapter 9

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I'm a prisoner. I've never been a prisoner, not really. S.H.E.I.L.D. was a guardian, granted a very strict slightly unwanted guardian, but never a warden. I was allowed to leave. Even in that stupid run down jail cell there was no doubt in my mind that I could leave whenever I wanted. Here I am not allowed to leave. Not only that but they watch me. This is one thing I know: I am no hero to them. But I find myself asking "If I'm not a hero? Why should I act like one?" And this scares me.

"I want to go outside." Nightwing looks up from his work in the central room. I can see the twitch of a playful smile on his lips. Dammit. I never win when he gets this look. It's been nearly a month and he still doesn't trust me or believe that I'm a good guy. The funny thing is, Nightwing is a lot like a nun. He thinks that I'm a criminal but also that he can save me. Too bad Spidey already took care of that.

"NO" I groan and stomp my foot. There is no doubt in my mind that I look like a child but I DON"T CARE.

"The air is stale in here. If I don't go outside soon I'll suffocate and die." His face twists into a frown. As if my words hurt him. No that's stupid. I'm pretty self-absorbed I guess. Nightwing slowly gets up from his place at the computer and stalks over to me. I gulp, uncomfortable with his hunt like advance. He stops mere inches from me.

"No dying." His command is soft and gentle. I find myself wanting to lean into his voice. Did I just think that out loud? My skin jumps at the shock of cold metal encasing my wrist. Great again with the handcuffs. The chain clangs and I wait for him to clasp the other cuff on my free hand. He doesn't. Instead I'm met with our hands connected by the chain. One of his. One of mine. Well this is new.

Nightwing leads me out into the docking bay. He presses his palm against a sensor on the wall. The hanger door whirs to life, lowering to let in real fresh air. I breathe deep. I breathe like I'll never breathe again. Nightwing chuckles at my dramatics. I am so weird with him, but he seems to like this girl. This silly, awkward, dramatic, girl. Imagine if he knew the real me. I feel the tug of metal on flesh as he shuffles me outside.

The first and last thing I see is green. I've never seen so many trees. Growing up in New York there isn't much foliage. I can barely stand it. I want to touch them; smell them; climb them. Wild energy courses through me. Wind rushes over my skin. In this moment I don't feel like a prisoner. I feel freer than a bird. My only tether is the warm boy connected to my arm.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Keeping his guard up has failed miserably for Nightwing. She's too close and too comfortable to be a villain. Maybe she really is good. Maybe he just needs to believe that, so he can stay close to her. What is wrong with him? This is probably the point where Wally would call him a dog. He is. He really is.

Nightwing turns back to the screen. It's been a month since the 'storm'. There is crazy and then there's Dick Grayson crazy. The second one more often works out. Even though he has no leads and not enough information to bring it to the league, he feels that he's on to something. He also feels that their mysterious new house mate is smack dab in the middle of it.

3 weeks earlier

"What do you mean, 'you don't think it was a storm'?" Artemis asked. "Of course it was a storm. There was thunder and lighting and a power outage". The blonde growls internally at the hot blush in her cheeks. There could've been a tornado that day and they wouldn't have noticed. All she noticed was Wally's soft red hair between her fingers and tender kisses. Oh god. She needs to stop.

"Did you look outside at all that day?" He can see right through her can't he? "It wasn't like a storm. There was this black cloud that looked like dust. People reported things falling from the sky. Whole buildings disappeared. I've never seen anything like it and then all these people start showing up. There has to be a correlation. Right?" Artemis' eyes flickered to the ground. She wants to believe him. She knows he needs her to believe but it just seems like too far a reach, even for him. He can see the doubt in her eyes. The cold calm demeanor he's been working at for a year falls over him. Nightwing is not Robin. It's time to let go of this. "Good job with Black Spider, but next time make sure that you brief someone before leaving."

Her heart is heavy. Sometimes she wonders where the light of their team went. Just because he wears a different suit doesn't mean he has to be a different person. The door bangs shut behind her.

Now

She's not freaking here. It's been nearly a month. Spiderman's asked every stupid brainless goon in here if they've seen a short girl with short light brown hair who kind of looks like she wants to set you on fire. Apparently that's every girl in here. He needs to get out of here. And soon. Orange is really not his color and he does NOT belong here. He just thought that he had a real chance of finding Nyx. There are no words to describe how much he needs to know she's okay, even if she is still the Shadow. Ice junior heads his direction. Great. Of all of the villains to get obsessed with him it's this moron. Most annoying dude ever. Even more than Flash. Okay maybe not more than Flash but close. Very close.

"Dude. What are you doing over here? Come sit with the crew." Parker looks for an escape but seeing none, reluctantly he drags himself over to Jr.'s table. Snuggly nestled between two of the biggest guys he's ever seen, and the foulest smelling, Peter groans inwardly. Yeah he really needs to get out of here. There is only about a hundred things standing between him and freedom. How hard can it be?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

"Spiderman is missing." The team glances about.

"Uh, Duh. We know this already. How about what we're gonna do about it?" Nova snaps. Fury glares at him with his good eye. Danny shifts in his seat; his usually Zen presence obscured by nerves. Tiger glances at the wall, looking for some sort of answer in the sharp sheen of the metal. She's smarter than this so why can't she figure it out?

"We have search parties out looking for Spiderman and Nyx. It's your job to find out what happened to them," Nova groans. Everyone tenses, expecting an onslaught of Nova-like whining.

"They're our teammates, we should be out looking for them," Nova mutters. The silence that follows his soft muttering is deafening. Tiger's eyes pool with tears under her mask. Fury see's the pain that ripples through the room. Sometimes he forgets how much they rely on each other.

"We'll find them. The Avengers engaged in minor altercations with unfamiliar super humans. Spiderman's last known location was in one of the new territories that appeared after the Nyx incident. Your mission: collect information on the territory and find out if there is any correlation between these things." White Tiger, Power Man, and Iron Fist get up and shuffle out of the conference room. Nova dashes out of the room with a sense of urgency. There is no way he's going to go exploring when he could be punching someone. First villain they find is going to give him answers whether they want to or not.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I pace the room, a dull path trailing behind me. If they think they can just avoid my "situation" They're wrong. Every time I bring up my freedom, Nightwing freezes up. He shut's me down without a second thought. They can't keep me here forever. But I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to get out. One wall. I couldn't hold my shit together to go through one freaking wall?! What is wrong with me? My abilities had limitations before but never like this. And the new powers? What the hell happened? What did I do?

Restless, I buzz for Nightwing. The cell is only able to be opened by him. Convenient. He takes way too much pleasure in his ability to control me. Annoyance at him boils inside me. Even so, my stomach jumps at the sound of his footsteps outside my door. The soft rapping of his knuckles against the door is his way of letting me know it's him. I don't know why he does that. He's the only one who comes down here. I don't turn around when the door clicks open.

"You rang," he teases.

"No." He snorts.

"Right, come on. I'm sure the stale air is just killing you by now." He's gonna let me go outside. Slowly I turn my head to look at him. If he takes me outside I could run. His head is cocked to the side. A soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He shouldn't be so trusting, but I shouldn't be so conflicted.

"I have been feeling faint," Believe me I have. It's about time I figured out why. And I can't do that in here.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Nightwing leads Ronny to the upper level in utter silence. He can sense something wrong, but holds back his urge to question her. The hero stops abruptly near the hanger doors. Ronny skids to a halt behind him. Instinctually, his hand reaches for the handcuffs, but he hesitates for a moment. Peering over his shoulder he catches Ronny blowing frustrately on a piece of rouge hair. Her eyes are so sad. He shouldn't expect her to tell him anything. He doesn't even know her, not really.

Ronny glances about the room. Nightwing stands still in front of her. What is he waiting for? He's been acting strange but she's one to talk. There something about him. It always seems like he knows more than he lets on. She coughs and shifts from foot to foot. She'll be patient. The minute that door opens she has to make a decision. She shouldn't have to make a decision. This should be simple; she doesn't want to be a prisoner. Therefore, she'll have to escape. But there is a roadblock. A roadblock with black hair and an infectious laugh.

Finally, Nightwing turns around. His mask scrunches under the shadow of his raven hair. Ronny wishes she could see his eyes. Swiftly he produces a pair of handcuffs. Ronny growls. Wonderful. One more variable, as if his being there wasn't enough of a tether.

"Look. Do you want to go outside or not?" He asks annoyed at her childish behavior. He indulges her too much already.

"Yes," she caves. His large hands click one of the cuffs around her wrist. There's an unspoken agreement that he chains her to him instead of her other hand. They're more comfortable that way. He drags her outside. They stand at the back entrance for a long time. Nightwing observes the longing radiating off of the girl at his side. He shouldn't do this. He really shouldn't do this. Okay he's doing this.

"Why don't you trust me?" he accuses. That came out way worse than he meant it to. Ronny's glares daggers at him.

"Why don't I trust _you_?" she asks. Nightwing's detective cogs sputter and choke. He hasn't been able to discern anything about her. He doesn't think he's ever felt this at a loss, so he snaps.

"Yes. There's something wrong, but you won't tell me. You don't tell me anything! I never should've brought you to the cave. You should be in Belle Reve but I thought…"

"Thought what Nightwing? That I was some special case and your good looks and wit would lure me to the good side? I've been trying to tell you from the beginning. I'm. Not. A. Bad. Guy. So who doesn't trust who?" Nightwing gawks at the short brunette. A fire rages in her eyes and she worries that at any moment the heat will give way to tears. They stood in silence before an explosion knocked them off their feet.

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

Pain shoots up my arm as my wrist is yanked violently by the handcuffs. My body slams against the rock surface of the mountain. Nightwing grunts as he tries to heave our bodies up, rocks tumbling around us. A deafening boom shudders through the air. The earth supporting Nightwing's attempts crumbles and we go careening down the side of the mountain. As we roll Nightwing pulls me to his chest with his free hand, trying to shield me from the ruthless rocks and gravel. We crash through trees and bushes. Desperately, he digs his heel into the ground. I feel us slow to a stop. Every part of my body aches and throbs. I can't imagine that Nightwing feels any better. He groans underneath me. My first instinct is to scramble off of him but the handcuffs hold me down.

Dust and debris rain down around us. Nightwing shifts and I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding. Clumsily we pull each other to our feet. White powder coats our clothes; our hair; our skin. I cough a cloud of pulverized stone. An intense wind whips around us and the trees bend like blades of grass. My body stiffens at the sound of helicopter blades slicing through the air. Nightwing's mask narrows as he squints at the sun. The light glints off of an enormous metal object, like a… person? Great. The wind dies as the copter lands on the dirt sending a cloud wafting around the clearing.

I can't breathe. The familiar blue suit is more terrifying than the giant metal monster at its side. Painful memories cut through the haze. The searing sting of the poison. His cold eyes. I double over in agony. There are too many thoughts, thoughts I don't remember. Standing over his grave. Almost killing him. The smell of mildew in the warehouse basement. His hand against my cheek. A storm? No. A portal. How can I have memories that I didn't participate in? A harsh voice intrudes my uncomfortable epiphany.

"Well looky here. It's Ronny in Happy Harbor." He chuckles, "Have you met my friend? T.A.S. Well of course not I mean you've been in a coma. I'm upgrading my arsenal. Impressive isn't it? Well anyway it's good to see you, that Shadow was downright nasty. She almost took my head off. But you, you spared me. How sweet is that?" I hold my breath. Why isn't Nightwing doing anything? The squad could come in mighty handy right about now. "Family reunions huh, so awkward. You know it is good to see you up but I'd much rather see you down. T.A.S. go give Ronny a hug." The tin can thunders towards us.

"Run, Run," I command dragging Nightwing behind me. We race into the woods. Twigs whip my face but I can't stop.

Nightwing grabs my arm.

"Stop," he gasps. "What is going on? Who is that? How does he know you?" I want to tell him everything. God. I wish that I could tell him everything.

"I'll explain everything later but right now I need you to unlock these handcuffs." I hold my breath. This is it; either he trusts me or he doesn't.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

This is it. Either he trusts her or he doesn't. Finally he pulls a key out of one of the pouches on his belt and clicks open the cuffs. He guesses he trusts her. Nightwing produces out a pair of eskrima fighting sticks.

"What good do you think those are going to do?" She asks him. He turns to look at her.

"No powers remember. You get pretty good at fighting when you don't have Super anything to back you up."

"Fighting is good but that is a metal monster built by the one and only Viper. The worst you're gonna do is make it mad." Nightwing shoots her an annoyed glance.

"Glad to know you think so highly of me." I grab my hair and groan. When I look back Nightwing has disappeared. I hate it when he goes all ninja on me.

"Fine I guess we're doing this," I mutter under her breath. There is no way that I can hold my own against that thing, but Nyx. Nyx could. I just need to be Nyx again.

 **Authors Note: So doing this at the end. I want to work on progressing Nyx and Nightwing's relationship in the next couple of chapters and reveal a few "secrets". I'm going to try and dive into Nyx's background a little bit more. I work ridiculously hard on my OC's. I almost love them more than the characters from the show. Almost. So I'm really excited to get into the intense stories of Nyx and Viper. Should be some more involvement from Spidey's team as well. As always (but slightly different cause the chapter is over) Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I wince at the sight of Nightwing crashing against a nearby tree. He pulls himself up but I can see him grab his arm in pain before diving back into the fight. My hand clenches around the familiar handle of my sword before running to Nightwing's side.

"You got a plan?" I ask. He grins.

"Of course I do," He bends down, "Maneuver 7."

"I don't know what that means," I growl, not familiar with his fighting protocol, and panicked over the situation

"I'm going to throw you at him," Now he's speaking my language. I jump into his hands and he thrusts me up and towards the android in front of us. My foot makes impact with its face and the force sends him stumbling backwards. I drop to the ground surprised at the significance my foot had. Don't think I'll ever get used to that.

A cold metal hand grabs my waist and flings me upwards. I desperately fall into the shadow plane before I hit the ground. Rolling over, I moan. I'm pretty sure that a few of my ribs are broken. Nightwing stands up and searches wildly for me. I can do this. I can do this. I combined two dimensions I can definitely defeat my big brother's toy. Shifting back into the real world I can feel my body weaken. Maybe success will be a little harder than I thought.

I can create a shadow version of anything. I don't because it's harder to maintain some things than others. Seeing how I'm going to collapse soon I give it everything I have. What better to defeat T.A.S than T.A.S. himself? I hear my brother yelling as a shadow of the monster swirls into existence. My arms shake with the effort of puppeting the giant.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Nightwing hesitates at the edge of the battle field. It takes all his effort not to jump back into the fight but he knows that this is her enemy. Wow. And he thought he was a good detective but he still has no idea what the hell is going on.

Ronny swings her arms and the shadow of the robot strikes the original sending the metal beast flying backwards. The earth shakes as the android hits the ground. Ronny pushes the shadow forward. The android rises to its feet. It grabs shadow T.A.S.' neck. Ronny stumbles; her apparition falters and pales. Nightwing can see that the android is focused on its assumed victory. He darts behind T.A.S. and plants a bomb. The machine spins around swiping at Nightwing. His arm hits the young hero, sending Nightwing flying back. The small device on the metal surface of the beast's form beeps. An explosion sends shredded pieces of the android crashing down around the battle. Flames lick the ground and crawl across the dismembered robot.

Sharp winds ripple over the scene as Viper's helicopter carries him off. Ronny's shadow shifts away. Nightwing heaves himself up and assesses the destruction. Ronny stands before the rubble. She sways before collapsing.

"Ronny!" Nightwing yells. He runs towards her choking on dust and smoke. Pulling her into his arms, he lowers his ear to her chest. The weak beat of her heart lets him exhale in relief. Nightwing lifts the unconscious girl into his arms and carries her back towards the cave. He doesn't notice the faded colors of the beach nor the odd shift of the trees.

Robin surveys the area. Batgirl signals to him. He reluctantly heads her way looking over his shoulder to see if there's anything there. When did he get so paranoid? He looks around her but doesn't see anything out of place.

"What are we looking at?" he whispers.

"Nothing," Batgirl says. Robin's brow crinkles in annoyance, "Don't look at me like that. I can't find M'Gann." Her voice cracks with worry. A cry echoes from over the ridge. Batman's protégés' heads snap towards the sound.

"M'Gann," they exclaim in unison before running to meet their teammate.

M'Gann faded form stands in the middle of an abandoned lot. Her eyes gleam green as she both density shifts to avoid the lasers slicing around her and attempts to telekinetically move the enormous ship above her.

"What the hell is that?" Robin mutters.

"Whatever it is, its bad news." Batgirl states before racing away. Her dark cape fluttering behind her. Robin follows close behind her. He knows he should contact Nightwing but the lasers preoccupy his thoughts.

Robin skillfully throws one of his birdarangs at the giant metal ship. The small device detonates with an impressive blast but it makes little difference against the beast. With a frustrated groan he launches more birdarangs, one after the other and watch them explode against reinforced metal. He should really call Nightwing. An uneasy feeling creeps up on him and he spins around to be met with an army of dark clad soldiers descending from the aircraft. Great. Just great.

Batgirl slides to a halt as the hanger of the ship opens and a wave of people jump to the ground. They storm towards the severely outnumbered trio equipped with weapons that rivaled Batman's tech. She turns to search for Robin. Her heart pounds wildly with anxiety. Do they stay, fight, and most likely lose, or retreat without any information on their target? Miss Martian stumbles with the effort of using two of her abilities at once. Her density shifting slips and in a split second she in encased by a net shot from the mass of people.

Batgirl ducks, narrowly avoiding a fist. Staying and fighting it is. She leaps up and back tossing a few foam pellets at the advancing crowd. It slows them down but only on her end. Robin holds them back with his staff. Years of martial arts experience keeping him ahead of his opponents. Batgirl notices a few of them surrounding M'Gann, hands outstretched to lift her up. Without thinking she throws an incendiary grenade. The blast knocks the soldiers back but a fire flares and roars around Miss Martian. Guilt floods Batgirl's mind as she remembers her friend's vulnerability to fire.

She darts forward in the realization of her mistake but she doesn't notice the man behind her. A net wraps around her legs sending her tumbling to the ground. Batgirl lands on the dirt with and oomph. She kicks to untangle her legs. A sharp sting at the back of her neck halts her progress. The world blurs and fades from view as her head hits the ground heavily and her eyes fall shut.

Both of his teammates are down. He growls as Batgirl's unconscious figure is lifted limply into the air craft. He can't just let them get captured. But he has no idea how to get them out of this one. More and more people flood out of the air craft. Robin curses under his breath as he's surrounded by mysterious agents. The best he can do is try and make sure he and the girls don't get killed. Maybe get some Intel from the inside. Nightwing is really gonna lay into him when he gets home. Great job as mission leader rob.

Fury stares down the uncooperative boy across from him. These villains just keep getting younger. The young man won't give him anything to go on; his mannerisms completely stolid beneath his dark mask.

"I'll ask you again. Are you involved in the recent confrontations with the Avengers?" Fury's patience is wearing thin but he needs to believe that this is his connection. This is a kid. A kid involved in the life, like Spiderman, like Nyx. This kid could help him find them.

Robin scrutinizes the Man in front of him. A black eyepatch covers his left eye. The other so covered by a dark eyebrow it is barely there. His expression is so animatedly furious that it's comical. He keeps asking him if he fought with the Avengers. Robin has no idea who the Avengers are nor has he fought with them recently. The way the man asks him questions is so familiar, kind of like Batman grilling him but he's a villain. Right? As the man's voice drawls on, Robin is getting annoyed. It's his turn to play detective.

The young man cuts off Nick's interrogating,

"Who are the Avengers? Is that your organization? Are they connected to the Light?" The boy fired off questions one after the other as if trying to answer them with more questions. Nick's frustration elevates but the Light caught Fury's interest.

"What's the Light? Is that who you're working for?" Their conversation spirals into unproductive questions ricocheting off of each other. To the two men their topics have no context, but if either listened they might find that neither of them are what either thinks.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this chapter is a bit of a jumbled mess. There's a lot to get through. There will probably be a few more chapters like this one. More like definitely. There will definitely be more chapters like this. I'm probably going to have to watch the show again to get a feel for Robin 'cause I'm not super happy with him in this chapter. Other than that I hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
